Terror
by puzzlingnerd57
Summary: When the world collapses and the towers fall, the only people who feel real pain are the countries.
1. Chapter 1

**It's one shot time! So while watching a Hetalia couple's theme video on Youtube, I then realized how many fanfictions there were about the earthquake in Japan, and the others helping him afterwards. Then that got me thinking about major incidents in America; Hurricane Katrina, Mt. St. Helens erupting and the 1906 earthquake. But among these disasters, one stood out in particular. 9/11, the first major terrorist attack in the USA. Now, I know that there are some of these out there already, but they usually show it from one or two points of view. Here it is from the allies, the axis, Spain and Romano; minus Russia though. I probably couldn't do his POV for the life of me.**

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xx x-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

**America's POV- 7:00 am**

I wake up earlier than usual, because of a weird feeling I'm getting. Almost like something big is going to happen, but I shake it off.

**Canada's POV- 7:30 am**

I've been staying with Alfred for the past few days, and know that he's not a morning person. So when I wake up, I'm surprised to hear him walking around downstairs. Something must be up.

**Vargas Brothers and Spain POV**

Another beautiful day. Ita is ever the perky one, and Roma the pessimist. But even he can see that something is troubling his younger brother. Spain feels the tension as well, but goes about his morning routine.

**UK POV**

I've always had a connection to America, ever since I adopted him. Today isn't one of those days where I can tell what he is feeling. The only times this has happened in the past were during the wars, when he was torn between loyalties. Shaking off sleep, I jump on a plane to visit him. We were having an Allied Powers reunion today, so why not arrive early.

**Germany's POV- 8:15 am**

I don't usually get worried. There were a few times when I was teaching Italy how to use a gun, or other weapon, but we have been taking some time off lately, what with there being no wars on. Looking to the side, I see Japan, who has been staying with me, looking my way, wearing the same expression I was. Neither of us usually get worried.

**Japan's POV**

I find myself slowly waking up from what may have been the strangest dream ever. Explotions and chaos featured prominently. Strange, I haven't gotten any of those dreams since the end of World War 2. Looking over at Germany, I find him looking worried, as I am as well. Did he sense trouble as well?

**China's POV**

My senses are tingling, almost like there was danger near. Unless Japan was in trouble though, I don't know what's causing it. But I focus on the task at hand, preparing to be a sort of peacekeeper at the Allies reunion.

**France's POV- 8:30 am**

I can see that England wants an early start at ze meeting. I jump onto my plane, and do just the same, forgetting the cold feeling, as if someone is breathing down the back of my neck.

**America's POV- 8:46:30 am**

Mattie woke up and made us pancakes. As I sat there eating, the bad feeling grew stronger until, it left. Then came the pain. A sharp pain as though someone stabbed me. I let out a shriek and next to me, Mattie jumps up, and leads me to the couch. The pain is still there as I lie down, but it isn't stabbing me anymore. I am faintly aware of Mattie bringing over an ice pack as images flash before my eyes. A plane hitting a tower, fires breaking out, an explotion off the side of a tower, overlooking a crowd of stunned people. They flash before me, but I am still in the apartment, with Mattie at my side, frantically dialing his phone.

**England's POV- 8:50 am**

I just landed when I got a panicked call from Canada. He was almost babbling, but I knew he was staying with America, so I ran to get a cab. Next to me, I could see a familiar figure talking into a cell phone. France. I run over to him just as he hangs up. He is more scared than I am, so I motion for him to follow, and we head straight to America's place. I can only hope that the brothers are only scared by a movie.

**Germany, Japan, Romano, Spain and Italy's sort of POV- 9:00 am**

The group was startled as Japan ran in, yelling about something. Japan never yells. Italy, Spain and Romano had just arrived for a picnic, so unless there was a hurricane coming, they all were confused. Then Germany catches sight of the TV, and runs in, with the others right behind. All they can do is stare in shock and fear as they watch footage of a plane crashing into a building. They all recognize the city that the building is in. New York, where so many meetings have been held. A plane just crashed in America. Someone just bombed his country.

**America's POV- 9:03:02 am**

Getting over the pain became easier as it stayed put, but didn't grow. I'm about to sit up, when another sharp pain hits. This one worse than before, so awful that I feel myself slipping out of concieusness. Just before the world goes black, I see England and France running to Mattie and my sides. Then I'm gone.

**France's POV- 9:04 am**

I rush to Canada's side, frightened more than ever before. America just fainted, and none of us have any clue what is going on. I clutch Canada close to me, close to tears myself but I tell myself to keep it together. Until we find out what's going on, there is only calmness to be had.

**America's POV- 9:37:46 am**

Nightmares find me the second I faint. Then I am not dreaming, but am standing at the Pentagon. I wonder what is going on, until I see the plane hit the side. I cry out in fear and try to run over to help, but I find myself frozen in place as I realize what is going on. I close my eyes in the dream, tears welling. When I open them, I am at the World Trade Centers, but what is wrong is so obvious, that you'd have to be blind not to notice. Smoke was billowing out the sides of both buildings and I can see people running away, but they run right through me. I start to cry. Someone is going to pay. Then I sink down to my knees, sobs escaping me as I wonder why.

**England's POV**

Sprinting to America's side, I wonder what happened. But I don't have to wonder for long. I turn on the TV, then freeze as the images on the screen flash on and off. The World Trade Centers on fire, the Pentagon partly collapsed. Who would do this?! Beside me, Canada is sobbing into France's chest, as France turns him away from the screen. If I could fall apart right now, I would, but Alfred needs me more than ever.

**Back to the Axis POV**

The implication hits the silent group like a brick. Someone has attacked America. Then Italy begins to cry. No one blames him. It is the first time something this bad had happened since the wars. Everyone silently prayed that America would survive.

**England's POV- 9:58:59 am**

America is pale in his sleep, but scares me by jerking once, then collapsing. I pray he will live. Looking to the TV for a possible reason, I see that one of the towers is gone. I can feel America's pain, as being purposely injured has happened to me before. God help us all.

**Canada's POV**

I sob into France's jacket as there is a knock on the door. He stands up to get it, leaving me crying on the floor. They didn't want me to see what was happening, but I knew. Someone had attacked Alfred on purpose. At the door, I hear a familiar Asian voice belonging to none other than China. Glancing up, I see he is wearing his usual perky face. How can he not know what is happening? I sink into sobs and feel France pull me against him. But for the first time since I was a child, it isn't comforting me.

**China's POV**

I arrive at America's place, only to have France greet me with a sad look and tears running down his face. What?! He leads me in, only for my heart to almost stop. America is lying on the couch, uncontious and France is on the floor holding a sobbing Canada. My eyes travel from them to the TV which is playing footage of the tower falling. I am scared now, and stiffly walk over to Britain, who looks shell shocked. I sit down next to him, and together we hope that America will be alright.

**England's POV- 10:00 pm**

The Axis, as well as Spain and Romano arrived only minutes ago, and we all have been silent. America has only moved three times since, my god 12 hours ago! For the first time in forever, we all are getting along. The others have gotten some rest, as they rotated shifts. I alone have stayed up the whole time, and now was sitting with Japan, who as usual showed no emotion. We sat side by side, both of us silent. Japan convinced me to get some sleep, and I didn't argue. Sleep would do me some good. I was just dozing me off, only for Japan to shake me up again. Looking around, I saw it was just after midnight, and that France and Canada were the only other ones awake. Just before I fell asleep, we moved America into a bedroom. Now, I was slightly disoriented, but noticed one thing. Japan had a slight grin on that could only mean one thing. All of us rush to his bedroom where America is just starting to sit up a little. I run to his bedside, and he looks at me with teary eyes. Just like France with Canada, I hold him in my arms and comfort him.

**America's POV**

I wake up in slight pain. Wondering why, I open my eyes, only to see the concerned face of Japan above me. Suddenly the memories of the past day rush through my head, and I start to sit up. Japan starts to run out, but I stop him with a look. The look on his face says that I don't want to know what happened, so I let him leave. Then I look out the window above my bed. Instead of the skyline view I always have, there are spotlights over a cloud of dust. The dream flashes through my head and I realize what it is. The truth hits me, and I collapse back down. No. No. Tears well up and I hear the door open. I only see England, and he runs over to me. I start to sob. This can't be happening. No.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Fanfiction. Here is the second and final chapter to the most intense story I have and possibly will ever written. More on the bottom.**

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xx x-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The worst of times bring out the best in people. The caring side, the bravery. The comfort and the trust. In some cases the family is brought out. In the 11 years since that fateful September day, the world was put back together and pulled closer.

Alfred was more sensitive than ever, even if he kept it hidden. Arthur realized just how much it meant to him to have a family. Even Francis learned a lesson about keeping your family close.

But in the 11 years, one thing has remained the same. The actual day. Alfred closes himself off from the rest of the world, refusing to talk to anyone, or set foot outside. No amount of coaxing can change his mind. Eleven years of pain stayed inside, and it was only a matter of time until the dam broke.

It was on that date, 11 years later, that the water began to leak. As usual, Arthur, Canada and Japan would visit Alfred's house and try to coax him out, only to be turned away. This year, something was wrong the second they arrived. They found a note taped to the front door:

_Hey guys. If you're reading this, it means it is September 11. Every year you try to help me, but I push you away, from what you think is anger and hurt. But it's not what you think. Every year, I watch the memorials happen, see people lay flowers on graves and wish I could have done something. I hide, because I don't want you to see me like this. I'm the hero. Heroes don't cry, or let people suffer. And yet, that's just what I did. Thanks for trying to help, but some wounds just can't be healed that easily._

Worried, they went in, only to find it empty. They searched everywhere for their missing hero, only to find nothing. The day went on fading into night. The trio walked along the road, hoping for any sign of Alfred. Then they saw it. A figure stood in front of the memorials, head down, fists clenched. Walking over, they realized that it was their beloved America. He fell to his knees, hugging himself, and the three ran over. Arthur put his hand on Alfred's shoulder, and Canada knelt in front of him, trying to coax him out. Japan put his arms around Alfred and that's when they all realized what Alfred meant.

The countries were formed to protect the people of the country. When a disaster happens that they can't help, the feel like they failed. All of them felt that at some point or another, whether it have been during a war or earthquake. But it is what bonded them together, not as allies, but as family. Together, the 4 walked home, leaving eleven years of grief, pain and anger behind.

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xx-xxx -xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

**As stated above, this was the most intense thing I have ever written. But even with the intensity, this isn't meant to be a light hearted take on a terrorist attack. It is meant to be a serious tribute to 9/11 with some FACE family comfort, AmeriPan and Franada fluff mixed in. You might be asking why I feel the need to say this. The one review I got for this story told me to steer clear of topics like this for my writing. For all I know, every writer who wrote a tribute or aftermath fic has gotten a review like this. But what insulted me the most about this was that it was a complisult. A compliment with an insult veiled in criticism. Forgive my rant, but it had to be said. Thank you to all who read this story, reviewer or not, and never forget the heroes of this Patriots Day.**


End file.
